The present invention relates generally to disposable undergarments, and in particular, to an undergarment having a stretchable absorbent insert, and to the method for the use thereof.
Disposable undergarments can be configured in many different forms. For example, disposable absorbent garments can be configured as a pant-type, pull-on garment, or as a diaper-type product that is drawn up between the legs and fastened about the waist with various fastening systems. In some configurations, the garment is formed from an absorbent insert attached to a body panel, which may be stretchable and elongatable. Often, the absorbent insert is secured across the entire width of the portion of the absorbent insert that overlaps the body panel. As such, the absorbent insert, which typically is not stretchable, can reduce or otherwise impede the elongation of the body panel, thereby adversely affecting its ability to conform to the body of the user.
Therefore the need remains for an improved undergarment that conforms to the body of the user during use without interference from the absorbent insert.